Harry and Ginny: Old Souls and Hilarities!
by MetalVenomLudens
Summary: This tale intends to chronicle Harry and Ginny's lives well into their old age. I aim for this to be a long, romantic and funny story with appearances from kids, grandkids and even great-grandkids. There's weddings, family events, grandkids coming over for summer, all seen from the perspective of an elderly Harry and Ginny! A Slice of Fic that I'm hoping you all will truly enjoy!
1. Of Pies and Old Hearts

The sun had barely even risen when Ginny woke up. Clutching the handle of her cane, she put on her hearing aids only to be met with Harry's loud snoring. Decades of marriage meant that she had long grown used to all of her old husband's little quirks, adoring and being annoyed by them in equal measure.

Carefully stroking his grey and balding hairline, Ginny saw that he had forgotten to take off his glasses before he slept and just before she could take them off, the snoring stopped at once and his hands gripped hers, eyes still shut.

"Darling don't, you'll end up waking Evie and the others," Harry said, tenderly holding his wife's withered hand.

Baffled at how her husband was still awake, Ginny raised her brow. "Why...and why are your glasses..." her tone replete with anxiety.

Harry simply caressed her hand to calm her down, "Wanted to keep my eye on the watch. I knew you'd hurry downstairs the second it struck five," he said sweetly as he slowly rose up, his back making a cracking sound.

Ginny frowned as she rubbed his back. She realized that Harry had started to notice this habit of hers and it sent her mind imagining all sorts of scenarios but before she could act on her impulses, her husband simply kissed her cheek before asking her to just stay in bed with him and at long last, she relented. The anxiety had been getting the better of her these past few days and Harry had sensed it almost immediately and yet everytime he tried to reach out she'd just make up an excuse to avoid it altogether but not anymore. In truth, she realized her husband comforting her was a far better alternative than the shenanigans she had been pulling these past few days.

"Harry..." she sobbed, as her old husband pulled up their blanket and turned to face her. Smiling, he just wiped her tears, slow as his arthritic hands were, shushing her in the process. "I know, darling. I know why you keep hurrying downstairs this early but the mail won't arrive any sooner if you keep doing it," he explained calmly.

"They are going to cancel it, Harry. I feel it...I feel it in my heart! I've never once failed to dodge..." she blazed, sounding very much unlike her usual self. She had taken the Ancient Age Flying Test thrice now, passing flawlessly each time, yet this time when her license was due for renewal, she felt a wee bit overwhelmed during the Sight and Hearing Trials. It wasn't anything major, Harry felt and certainly common for a witch Ginny's age yet the tiny blimp had put a dent in her confidence.

"Do you remember when we were young, we'd talk of how one day we'll grow old and how fascinated you were with that idea?" Harry asked.

"But-"

"No buts, love! Not today. You keep rushing down to check the mail and you don't even think of what could happen if you suffered a fall. Did you not think of that?"

"Harry...I...don't..." Ginny muttered, at a loss for words.

"Gin, you're the best flying witch of your age, you do realize that, don't you?"

Burying her head down, Ginny finally managed a smile, her eyes still watery.

"What do you mean 'witch'? Surely, you meant anyone my age, right?" she teased, bopping her husband's nose, who finally saw a glimpse of his sassy wife after days.

"Uh-ahem, I am still alive and in reasonably good shape, so you've got some fair competition headed your way," smirked Harry, pulling the blanket closer on his side of the bed.

"Good shape?! You're getting fatter."

"Me?! Fatter? No, it's not me who keeps getting fatter, it's your pies that keep getting better," Harry clapped back before they both burst out laughing.

Ginny rubbed her old husband's belly to prove her point to which he simply reacted with a very self-aware nod before smiling.

"Stop tickling it," Harry laughed out so loud that his wife would have almost certainly heard him even without her hearing aids. Snatching back a tiny portion the blanket for herself, Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest only to be interrupted moments later when her husband endured a coughing fit, no doubt a result of him laughing out so loud.

Harry's chest had been bothering him more and more these days but it never did last very long, for which Ginny was truly grateful. She thought of how her father had passed years ago after complaining of chest pains and worried similarly for Harry. They had been retired for a few decades now and Harry had put on quite a bit of weight owing to Ginny's savory meals yet she let him off the hook each time with a kiss on the cheek, especially when she herself did her best to stay fit.

That's not to say that Harry was entirely feeble, age had caught up to him as it had for Ginny. While she still maintained her figure, she was almost entirely deaf without her hearing aids. Her knees weren't as strong and she relied on her cane more and more to walk and support herself. Her once fiery red hair were now entirely white and Harry never failed to remark how much he loved the "new" color despite her sporting it for decades now.

As she grew older, Ginny fell in love with her wrinkles. They were now quite deep, her crow's feet being prominently highlighted whenever she smiled, as did the lines on her forehead. She proudly wore it all along with her age spots and turkey neck. Harry absolutely adored it all and would often mention how they are a sign of them having lived a truly joyous life well into their old age.

Harry, on the other hand, had lost most of the frontal portion of his hairline and grew a fluffy white beard which Ginny loved playing with, oftentimes to Harry's chagrin. Although the Mediwizard and Healers had suggested that he started using a walker, he was adamant on using a mere cane since it "it preserved his youth." After a snappy exchange between the couple concerning their health, they then quitely fell asleep for a few hours before waking up and helping each other down the stairs.

With summer in full swing, Harry and Ginny's great-grandkids had arrived only a few days after the couple took their Ancient Age Flying Test.

Not realizing that he was yelling instead of whispering when he informed Ginny that the kids were still asleep, Harry looked perplexed as Ginny gave him a look as she popped her dentures into the mouth.

"Oscousi," pointing her wand right at her husband and the hex instantly shut him up.

"Harry Potter, do you not understand what it means to whisper?! Sure, I'm deaf without the aids but the kids aren't. Kaira's already unwell, ugh!!!" Unable to speak, Harry tried to explain himself a million times but in vain. Ginny grabbed his arm and put him in his armchair as swiftly as she could thought it wasn't all that swift at her age.

"Stay put, I'll go check up on the kids," Ginny said curtly and slowly made her way into the guestroom all while Harry sat, unable to speak.

After his attempts to murmur anything coherent failed thanks to Ginny's spell, Harry's eyes were drawn to a family photo when his children were young. It always confounded him how much the Potter family had expanded by now; even Harry's children were old and had grandkids of their own.

He recalled how his grandchildren would often gather around for his stories during summer, only to be joined in by Ginny who proved a better storyteller in Harry's eyes than he ever had been himself and yet now even their grandchildren had grown up with kids of their own.

Visiting grandparents each summer had become a tradition in the Potter household, and with nearly a dozen great-grandkids, the Potters decided that some would first visit their grandkids and then onto their great-grandparents, though Harry and Ginny would do anything to have them stay all year around.

Having whiffed nostalgia, Harry noticed Ginny slowly coming out the door and making her way to the kitchen. Confused as to why she didn't lift the effect of the spell yet, Harry did his best to get Ginny's attention back.

"Oh, yeah!" Ginny realized, simply flicking her wand to life coolly and then heading to the kitchen, ignoring whatever Harry said.

"They're all asleep and will be for an hour or two. Try to keep your voice down, hon!" she whispered from the kitchen.

Leaning on his cane, he went in her direction, "I'm so sorry, love," he confessed. "Actually, uh, maybe I was a wee bit hard on you," she replied back.

"Yeah, you have a real flair for theatrics, you know," Harry told her.

"Isn't that why you married me, you old fool?" Ginny questioned, squinting her eyes to widen her crow's feet and making a funny face.

Harry leaned closer towards her and cupped her cheeks. "Did you lose height?" he quipped.

Lightly punching his arm, "It's called shrinking, it happens with age," she clapped back before falling into his arms and managing a wide grin, hugging him even closer.

"You know, I'm serious about the whole height thing, my back won't like it when I get down to kiss your lips, it's kinda-"

"Pish-posh, Harry..."

Shushing her husband with her finger, she leaned on her toes to kiss him.

"My feet will make me regret that later in the day," she laughed.

"Still worried about the results and the mail?" Harry asked her, brows raised and face firmly fixated on her.

With a smile and a deep sigh she shook her head to say no, "Fastest witch my age, aren't I?"

"Witch? Yes."

Rolling her eyes and pushing her husband away, she urged him to leave because the kids would soon be waking up before blowing him a kiss as he left.

"There's pie for lunch and you're not getting any, now scoot," Ginny thought of mentioning before he left.

"What? Why?"

"I'm serious Harry! I don't want you gaining any more weight and putting pressure on your heart. It's not good for your heal-"

"Oh, really? I shouldn't eat because you are concerned for my well-being yet you have zero problems making me worry about you suffering falls?"

"Darling, I only meant-"

But before she could even complete her sentence, he had folded his arms, his eyes beaming at hers.

"Fine. Just a tiny portion. That's it. I'm serious. If you snag some off of the kids', I'll Stupefy you," she said jokingly.

"I love you, Ginny Potter!" he said, kissing her wrinkled forehead as she smiled.

**(I am working on the next chapter and it should be released in the next couple days! Expect an introduction to the new generation of Potters and more of Old Harry and Ginny!)**


	2. Gin and Tonic

"Go take your heart medicine! Now Harry, I mean it," Ginny ordered as she put her grey hair in a bun whilst making breakfast only to be met with disgruntled noises from her husband.

"Later in the day perha-" moaned Harry.

"NOW!!"

Annoyed by his old wife, Harry simply decided to accio his heart pills yet before he could, Ginny sent a pair of dentures flying his way to bite his hand before he could even grab his wand.

Just as Harry exclaimed in pain, Ginny gave him a stern look and shushed him so that the kids wouldn't wake up.

"Arghhh! Just because you have a wand doesn't mean you whip it around everything. WALK. It's good for your heart and weight," she tutted before going back to her business.

Harry sighed. In retrospect, he realized it was foolish of him to even grab the wand, Ginny would certainly get a whiff of it. And just as Harry grabbed his cane a voice came screaming from the guest room. "Nanaaa!" becoming even louder by the second. "Nanaaaa, is breakfast ready yet?" echoed another voice. "Almost. Now, don't run when you come out or you'll knock your gramps off his support," Ginny hollered at her great-grandchildren.

"Nana, Kaira won't brush her teeth," Evie complained. Having turned sixteen less than a fortnite ago, Evie was James' oldest grandkid and by extension, one of Harry and Ginny's oldest great-grandkids, though not the oldest. Between James and his wife Alice, they shared three grandchildren. The middle child Noah was the most obedient of the three and would soon be starting Hogwarts, pestering his older sister with all sorts of questions about the school, who would then send him to Harry and Ginny for all his queries.

_Nana, is there a giant squid in the lake?_

_Why can't I take a Niffler instead of an owl, cat or toad?_

_W__ill the Sorting Hat not sort me if I don't sing the school song??!_

Gah, his questions never stopped yet Ginny adored answering each one of them! And then came Kaira, their second-youngest great-grandchild at only six years old. Kaira often followed Harry or Ginny as they went about their work each day with the old couple telling her stories of their youth, spoiling her with treats more than they ever spoiled the other two and doting on her.

Soon enough, the little girl came running, zooming straight into the kitchen and tugging at her nana's skirt and simply gnarled her teeth, "Nana, brush."

"Again?"

Not saying a word, the girl simply shook her head with a wide grin on her face.

"Darling you know, one of these days my back's going to give out if I keep bending to your height to brush your teeth," Ginny said picking up the young girl in her arms, all while her ancient bones creaked. Though Kaira couldn't be less bothered and continued playing with her nana's hair.

And just as she carried her to the wash basin, she looked toward Evie and Noah, simply waving her wand and their breakfast floated right into the plates. "Where's mine?" Harry whined. "Ugh! Harry, let me finish up on the task at hand, for once! Plus, I've got something else for you today!" Ginny said, placing Kaira on the wash-basin and summoning her toothbrush.

"I'd like some meat for lunch and I wouldn't say to no to some Yorkshire Pudding or some pie..." Harry continued to ramble, and Ginny simply turned off her hearing aids, instead focusing on helping Kaira brush her teeth and before long, she was done. Putting the little girl down, she grabbed her finger and headed off back into the living room.

"Nana, pick me up pleaseeeee!"

Of course, Ginny didn't hear a word of it until Kaira got her attention by tugging her skirt again and realized at once what the girl wanted.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry but I'm tired, you're getting big now and my bones can't take it," Ginny said with a sadness in her voice, holding her great-granddaughter's hand tighter still. The thought was always at the back of her mind, she had seen her children leave the house, have families of their own, grow old and she had lived through it all. She couldn't help but wonder how lucky she and Harry had been yet the thought of her not being able to up her babies terrified her. Yes, even her great-grankids were becoming young adults now but she always loved picking them up in her arms. Yet now, Evie would be a woman grown before long and Charles would be married in less than a year's worth of time. It was all so overwhelming for her, she and her husband were indeed getting a tad weaker. To add to her woes, Harry wouldn't even excercise or follow any of her diet plans!

She let out a deep sigh, reaching living room. "Run along now, go have your breakfast," she told Kaira, waving her wand once again and making her way back to her husband.

"Hey..." she said, stroking his cheek. "Sit beside me awhile?" Harry suggested, taking his eyes off the Prophet. Ginny hesitated for a second before sinking into her armchair right beside him.

"I want to do something with the kids today but..." she paused.

"I know, love! Just calm yourself for sometime and let them eat, we'll see..." he whispered, grabbing her hand. "Oh, and uh-" Harry handed her a letter. "The Prophet, again?! After all that happened, do they really expect me to write a guest article?"

"There's more, Gin...read it," Harry went on.

Ginny put on her thick reading glasses and burst laughing, "A Memoir? Ahahahaha, what?! I wonder why are they suddenly interested in a retired-for-decades Holly Head Harpies player?"

"Beats me! Oh, and Neville's sent another letter..."

"He really wants you to take over as the Defense professor, no?" chuckled Ginny.

"Yeah, and be away from you the whole year? No, thank you!" Harry retorted.

"Awwww! But baby, I'm not saying you take the full-time position, maybe fill in sometimes? It'll keep you on your feet, at least. I know the retirement boredom bothers you and you keep masking that with over-eating," she told him.

And it was indeed true, Ginny had struck the nail here, retirement did leave Harry with precious little to do! Sure, he loved recounting the tales of his youth whenever the kids were around or write to Ron and Hermione or drown himself in nostalgia by staring at old pictures for hours at end or even fly his broom a bit, at the same time he was no longer as active as he had once been. He always excused himself out of these situations by reminding himself that his age was a huge barrier now much to Ginny's dismay who had been nothing but supportive throughout all these years. So, finally coming back to the decision, "I'll think on it, I swear!" he said, his tone assuring.

"I just want you to be active and with me for a long time," sobbed Ginny.

"Hey, come here!" he said, pulling her face closer yet and kissing rosy cheeks. "I'm not dying just yet, I got plenty of life left in me," he coughed. "Did you not take the medicine yet?" a visibily angry Ginny asked.

"I-um, uh, I forgot..."

Harry sprang up at once, knowing he had incurred his wife's wrath and hobbled as fast as he could to the cabinet. His arthritis had started acting up again as he took the bottle in his hands, his violently shaking fingers led to him dropping several pills on the floor before he managed to hold one properly. "Here, let me," Ginny came to his rescue, heavily leaning on her cane, a glass of water in the other hand.

"Keep that mouth of yours wide open," she ordered, helping him take the medicine and handing the old man a glass of water. His fingers were still shaking terribly as she grabbed hold of them. "We grew old, huh..." Harry said softly. "And half of us became a bit more stubborn," added Ginny, still upset at her husband not listening to any of her health advice for him.

"Baby, do you not realize how lightly you take this? I've seen you defy death so many times, and simply put you've become reckless with your health. Don't you remember what happened with Padma Patil's husband, huh?!"

And before Harry could even speak up, Evie walked over, "Grampa, Nana, uh, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. About my final year and uh-"

"Did you eat your breakfast?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, gramps..."

"Very well then, we'll be right along, darling," Ginny chimed in.

"Nana, it might be a bit long winded and I don't want you both to get distracted by Noah and Kaira's antics..."

And before Evie could even complete, Harry called forth her siblings. They didn't listen, of course! So Ginny took over and there they were, at once. "Um, okay," thought Harry. "Noah, uh, how about you take my Moontrimmer for a spin, eh?" he told his great-grandson.

"Woah! Are you coming along?"

"Not today! My back's not so good and your sister has something to discuss with me and Nana."

"You always say that your back's hurting, it's been a week since we went flying, grampa," cried Noah.

"Promise I'll spend the whole of tomorrow with you. We'll do whatever you want, maybe I'll take you to Hogwarts to meet Professor Longbottom? How's that sound?" Harry smirked.

"Woahhh..." Noah eyed his older sister, who just nodded smugly.

"Now run along then..." Harry said, before turning to Kaira, conjuring a ball of twinkling blue light for her to chase all around the house. "Well, that'll keep her busy," Harry whispered.

"Kaira, don't step outside the house!!" yelled Ginny but the little girl had nary a care in the world. Letting out a deep sigh, she continued, "So, what is it, darling? Worried about the O.W.L.s results?"

"Yeah, your nana knows a thing or two about being worried for test results..." Ginny eyed her husband before pinching him.

"No, it's not that. I'm thinking beyond school. I feel as if I still haven't figured out what career option I want to take up. I do not wish to be an Auror like you Grampa, or work for the Ministry like everyone in the family does or has, I just don't know what is it that I want," she sighed.

"Not everyone in the family works at the Ministry, sweetie," Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, I know! That's why I was thinking of Grandma Lily's restaurant and that robes store of hers, but I don't know if it it's business that I want to do," she confessed.

"Darling, you don't have to succumb to pressure and take up a Ministry job or anything else if you don't want it," Harry explained.

"You know, when Lily expressed her desire to start a business, she turned to your great-uncle George for advice, she didn't even have an idea back then, he ended up guiding her all the way through," revealed an excited Ginny.

"Am I not too young though?"

"Bollocks! Fred and George's stories inspired Lily to quit school and well, your she did just fine, didn't she?" Harry said and received an instant swat on his arm from his wife, "Don't give her ideas just yet, she's confused," warned Ginny.

Evie looked more puzzled than ever now, so Ginny took it upon herself to alleviate her distress. "How about this, we go visit George tomorrow? He's the best person to help you chart a course of action, what do you say?"

"And then visit Grandma Lily too?!"

"Ahem, yeah, why not? Well, she's a tad busy...hasn't even written to us in weeks, but we can go see her later!"

Evie's face lit up instantly and she finally felt a load taken off her shoulders. With all the talk from her schoolmates about prospective careers, she felt increasingly isolated because of a lack in clarity in regards to what she wanted to be when she grew up, yet now she felt relieved and the feeling of drowning in peer pressure quickly dissipated. She came from a family that had always been in the public eye one way or another, her great-grandfather's defeating Lord Voldemort had cemented his legacy and for better or for worse, the subsequent generations would always be held accountable for it. Her father, grandfather had all accomplished things in their own right and now the burden fell squarely on her shoulders to be worthy of the Potter name, yet she'd rather just be Evie and content doing whatever is it that she enjoyed. To have her Gramps and Nana support her like this was a nice touch, she thought.

"Evie, know this, we'll love you no matter what," Harry said, holding the teen's hand, "Just don't marry a Malfoy, then we'll disinherit you," he joked.

Ginny simply gave her husband a stern look before turning to Evie, "Your gramps just means he loves you a lot, we both do sweetie, come here," hugging her as tightly as she could. Harry winked at his great-granddaughter, making her smile instantly.

"I'm hungry still, Gin, pleaseee..." Harry begged.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! You're having oats today," his wife snapped.

Harry just nodded his head, much to Ginny's surprise. "Wow, you're...you're content with oats? Oats of all things? You?"

"I'm hungry, love, I really don't care at this point," Harry muttered, defeat apparent in his tone.

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny started searching for his wand to serve her old husband some food and realized that she had forgotten it. "Nana, don't worry, I'll go get the food and your wand," said Evie.

"Do keep a check on Kaira, darling," yelled out Ginny, stretching her joints sinking back comfortably into her armchair.

"Hips?" her husband enquired.

"Hips."

"Wait, did you eat anything since we got downstairs. Anything at all, Gin?"

Ginny didn't say a word and simply smiled instead. "Darling, I'm so sorry, I keep pestering you and you...you haven't even eaten anything all day..." apologized Harry, only to be interrupted by Evie handing him a plate and returning Ginny's wand back to her.

"I, uh, I'll give you two some privacy. And don't worry I got Kaira," she said, sprinting away.

As Ginny soaked it all in, Harry took a spoonful of oats intending to feed his wife, only problem was that his arthritis started acting up again, all too conveniently, so she grabbed his hand firmly before leaning forward, opening her mouth to gulp it all down.

"How is it?" her husband asked her.

"Baby, I made the darn thing, of course I'll say I love it," she smiled, her crow's feet widening.

His hands were still shaking, of course so Ginny took it upon herself to feed him and having an occasional spoon or two so as to not upset him. "Are you really taking Noah to Hogwarts tomorrow?" she asked, putting the spoon in his mouth.

"Ah, yes! I'll also talk to him about the Defense position, maybe I can fill in when the professor is off, who knows?"

Ginny seemed pleased that her husband was finally taking some active steps towards becoming more active. "Now remember, what do you say if he asks you to take over full time?"

"Say nothing. Pretend I'm deaf like my wife..." Harry jested, making his wife burst out laughing. "Now I know why I married you," she said, kissing his trembling hand.

"So I suppose you'll take Evie and Kaira to George's tomorrow?" Harry asked. "And then maybe to Lily's..." his wife added. "I wish I could come along, I haven't seen her in months and she...she hasn't even written these past few weeks!"

"Well, our checkup at St. Mungo's is coming up next week, we'll go see her together then..."

Harry scoffed, "What's the point on that checkup? They'll just say my knees are even worse than the last time and recommend a walker. What's the point? I can walk just fine with my cane," he said, becoming instantly defensive.

"Remember the last time they told us to stop using brooms?" Ginny reminded her old husband.

"Or that time they uttered every single one of their sentences so slowly as if we couldn't comprehend it?" her husband added.

"Or how about that time when they insisted that we got on wheelchairs for the checkup?"

"Bunch of nitwits, those young'uns down at Mungo's! Also, remember that one time when they said my heart was growing weaker still..." Harry complained.

Ginny carefully studied her husband's face and wrinkled her forehead. "Baby, I'm afraid that one they got right..." she said. "Now, can we please not talk about all this?" Harry whined, but his wife seemed to agree.

"I need a bath, love, help me upstairs?" she said, winking both of her eyes, "Also, where is Noah?" she continued. "Aw, he'll be fine! He never strays away from what we ask of him..." Harry grabbed hold of her fingers, grabbing the railing tight and leading her upstairs the best he could. "You know, I like it when you put your hair in a bun. The grey looks gorgeous," he said, trying to flatter his wife.

"Yeah, almost as impressive as your hair, no?" Ginny teased, playing with Harry's tufts and what little hair he had left on head. She always adored doing this, as well as playing with his soft and fluffy white beard. Once they reached upstairs, he helped her into the bathroom, running some water for her, taking off her robes, her reading glasses, her dentures and finally held her hand as stepped into the tub.

"Ahhh" he cried as back and old bones creaked, "Love, go carefully, it's all so slippery," worried Ginny. "I'll be fine, you enjoy your bath now." He left, blowing her a kiss. Years ago, he'd have joined her in the bath, he thought, yet now, now he wondered if Ginny even thought of him that way. In the end, however, it didn't matter to him, he had loved her for so many decades and so had she. It seemed impossible to him that he could survive a day without her antics and her quirks, and instead he'd much sooner die a difficult death than live in a world without his wife, he thought as he glanced at a picture of them on their wedding day, dancing to a merry tune.

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY THIS OR WANT TO PROVIDE SOME FEEDBACK, I'M DESPERATE FOR YOUR INPUT. **

**(Chapter 3 will be out soon too! Thinking of gradually making the chapters longer xD...expect to see more of how much the Wizarding World has changed in the coming chapters as well as elderly versions of your favorite characters)**


	3. A Window to the Past

The sun blazed outside the following morning as Harry returned from his stroll. Admittedly, it was mostly because he wanted to please his wife whose joy knew no bounds when he declared that he was going out for a walk, "to stay active", as he put it. Yet at the same time, he realized just what he'd been missing for a long time. He didn't walk far, of course, that wouldn't be possible with his creaky old knees, yet he did manage to reach that pond where Ginny and him would often go for picnics when they were newly retired. They hadn't been out on a picnic in what amounted to decades now, Harry realized.

Exerting his weight on the cane, he took small steps ahead, often waiting to rest after every tenth one, somehow managing to reach the pond. The clear skies and the scorching heat didn't really make things any easier for him, so he slowly sat on the grass, stretching his legs into the cool waters gazing at the hillock across. He wondered what would Ginny think if he actually managed to climb atop, or whether it was a fool's task to even attempt it. He even got up once or twice, determined that he'd climb it but then decided against it. If he hurt himself while at it, he'd be forced to cancel taking Noah to Hogwarts and Ginny would have to cancel taking Kaira and Evie to George's to take care of him.

The Potter Residence was firmly situated in the countryside where Harry and Ginny felt that they'd be far from the Ministry's eyes and enjoy their retirement peacefully, though that wasn't always the case. Though it was only the old couple residing there for most of the year, they insisted on the house being as big as it possibly could especially with how big the Potter family had become now. Upon entering, he realized that breakfast was almost done yet the kids and his wife were nowhere to be found.

"Baby, I'm back," he called out, hoping she had her hearing aids on.

"In the kitchen, love, I'll be along in just a moment," she replied.

Harry was utterly exhausted now, slowly making his way to his armchair, his hand on his chest. He gasped slowly, caressing it and wishing Ginny would hurry up and before long, she appeared before him.

"Aww darling, I'm honestly so proud of you," she said kissing his cheek for a fair few seconds before settling into her own chair. As happy as she was today, his abrupt decision to start taking his health seriously may have as well put a dent in him taking Noah out to school and her taking the girls to London.

"Hey Gin, get this..." he said, picking up his wand, "...there I was by the pond and well, it was hot and well, I wanted some water..."

"You drank wha-" she spat, her eyeballs wide as a Bludger.

"No, no, no! Well, I got thirsty and uh, I took my wand out to spray some water and well, I couldn't recall the spell. I forgot the spell. I...actually...forgot...ha-ha," he revealed, the nervousness in his laughter apparent.

Her husband forgetting a spell was certainly new, it hadn't really happened before though she was optimistic that this wasn't all that concerning. "He has had no need of the spell in decades," she thought and maybe she was just about right. It wasn't like she wasn't prone to forgetting things on occasion these days, they had just reached that age now. There certainly were spells that she couldn't remember herself now, and Harry remembering when to take his heart medicine was certainly enough assurance for her that there wasn't anything to worry about.

"It's just a one time thing, love, don't you worry! Now, if you forgot my favorite drink, I'd really panic..." she assured him.

"The Hocklemaester Sherry and a smoking pipe to go along with it," Harry answered, visibly proud and nodding his head. "Attaboy," his wife ruffling his beard, grinning.

"Also, what do you mean 'forget'? Like you sometimes 'forget' to put on your hearing aids when I'm talking?" he questioned.

"That is an outrageous accusation! I have never..." Ginny defended herself, looking her husband straight in the eye, making a serious face, squinting her eyes and gnashing her false teeth, before both of them broke into laughter.

These moments of banter and back and forth were of immense importance to both of them. Neither could imagine themselves sharing this chemistry with anyone else, the sass and the wit had not faded in their old age, not even a smidge. Quite the contrary actually, once they both retired, they'd spend hours simply sharing a conversation and adoring every single moment of it. In fact, once a silly argument about whose unauthorized biography Rita Skeeter would first publish led to them making jokes at Skeeter's expense for two whole weeks, wondering what false and hilarious tripe the book would undoubtedly be filled with:

_Page 12 from 'Ginny Potter: Chaser or Memory Eraser?' - "Mrs. Potter is rumored to have performed a mass Obliviation on no less than five different occassions to lend more credence her boring mouthpieces in the Prophet..."_

_Page 45 from 'Harry Potter: Turner of Time?' - "Mr. Potter is said to have taken part in the meddling of time turners and some even say that he once fought You-Know-Who's secret daughter..."_

They certainly wouldn't put it past Skeeter, that she'd come up with such ridiculous claims with no basis or verifiability. Nevertheless, it did gave them much to laugh about.

"Aren't you still thirsty?" Ginny asked, and before Harry could even nod, "Keep that blabbering mouth of yours open a while longer...Aguamenti," and a stream of jet water poured from the tip of her wand. Dabbing his mouth with her handkerchief, "Aguamenti, do you get it Harry? Ah-gwah-men-tee, get it yet?" she teased.

"The way you said it, people would be inclined to think I'm the deaf one," he went on before asking where the kids were. "Evie's bathing in the bathroom upstairs, Noah in the one downstairs. He's pretty darned excited for today and Kaira, well, she's just messing up my wardrobe and I'm too tired to stop her," she revealed with a sigh.

"She brush her teeth all right then today?"

"Ah, yes! Evie made sure of it," chuckled Ginny before urging her husband to get up and get ready for the day. "Let's stay a little longer, the kids aren't ready themselves either, Gin..." he pleaded only to be met with his wife telling him off, "Yeah no, it takes us far longer to get ready than them these days, you know it, now come," she ordered.

Helping him up and on his cane, she locked arms with him as they headed into their room upstairs only to be met with Kaira having made a mess of all of Ginny's robes and putting on her nana's black hat on her head. "Grampa!" she squealed, running towards her great-grandfather. "Look, I found nana's hat," she said, struggling to see much because the hat was too big for her head.

"Kaira, sweetie, you mustn't make such a mess when you play," Harry said softly, taking off the hat from her tiny head. The young girl had the typical Potter look down the pat, what with the jet black hair and green eyes unlike her siblings who had brown hair though they quite a significant resemblance to how Harry always pictured his great-grandkids.

"Now, say sorry to nana..." he said to her gently as he picked up her up and turned to face Ginny. "Nana...I'm sorry," she said with a long face, her eyes on the floor, words forlorn. "Aw! Darling, we're not mad at you, it's just that now sometimes we can't really keep up," and then whispered something in the little girl's ear that made her smile instantly.

"Third shelf, now run," the old encouraged, as Kaira zoomed past both of them, paused and returned to give them a hug before running again.

"Now I know where the Caramel Cobwebs are," Harry said snarkily, only to be met with an instant punch on his arm.

"Now help me decide what to wear, you old fool," Ginny barked.

"The mauvish robes? They go well with your white hair..." he suggested, waving his wand and putting the room in order.

Ginny seemed to agree before realizing she had forgotten something all too important. "Uh, Harry? How are you going to the school again?" she asked.

"Neville mentioned in the letter that the Floo's working, so..." and as he finished, "Baby, my license isn't here yet and I promised Evie we'd go fly all the way to London. How'd I forget that?" Ginny said in a frenzy. She hated to disappoint her kids like that especially when Evie had been talking about how much she wanted to race her nana since she arrived, though that was all up in the air now. Apparition wasn't really an option, she'd certainly end up breaking her hipbone and in truth, it had been decades since she and her husband had apparated someplace.

"You speak as if your flying is so erratic that it would draw the authorities' attention. The license is barely a formality, I don't know why you're all so worried about it," her husband talked some sense into her. And he was quite indeed right, but any situation that reminded her of that godawful test was an instant no-no. She sighed and then managed a weak smile as she grabbed her cloak.

"Don't forget your incontinence briefs. All that flying won't be too kind on your pelvic muscles, you know," Harry reminded. "At my age, I always got them on," she laughed. Her bladder has weakened over the years, and with how much she laughed and joked around her husband, she's often find herself peeing purely out of the ensuing hilarity.

Once Harry was done changing, she fended off his whining that it barely took him time to change, sending him on his way downstairs making him wonder as to why did they even bother setting up their bedroom upstairs, what with their old bones and all. Noah sat eagerly by the fireplace dressed in a crimson colored cloak, keeping Kaira from playing with the Floo Powder while Evie was just outside, on her broom and getting impatient.

"Where is Nana?!" she asked, her impulse getting the better of her.

"She'll be right along," he assured her before heading towards Noah. "Can we leave just yet, Grampa?" he begged, as Harry told him to wait a while longer. Ginny came downstairs soon, hobbling right in the direction of Harry and Noah, handing the young boy a bunch of pills, "Remind your Gramps to take them in an hour or so," she said, kissing his cheek as Harry gave her a snide look, as if he couldn't be trusted to remember when to take his pills and leaned in her ear to whisper, "Let Evie win..." kissing her earlobe and heading into the fireplace, winking at the other kids.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love," Ginny joked as her husband raise playfully his eyebrows.

"Hogwarts!" he finally shouted, hoping he didn't muck up like the very first time he had used Floo. It was always a wee bit odd, Harry thought, how his mind would always harken back to that one incident everytime he found himself under a fireplace and as the green flames engulfed him, he found himself in the Headmaster's Office with Neville nowhere to be found but that wasn't the biggest concern on his mind because Noah hadn't arrived yet.

Supporting himself, he waited, glancing at the portraits; Dumbledore was asleep much to Harry's dismay and Snape looked as stoic as ever in his, recognizing the old man after glancing at his lighting scar and nodding curtly before turning his head back and his cape along with it in dramatic fashion, going about his business. Professor McGonagall's portrait appeared to recognize Harry as she took off her glasses and stopped playing with her cat.

"Potter? Is that you?" the portrait asked, her features as sharp as Harry remembered.

"Yes professor," he smiled. Of course, the McGonagall in the portrait was taken aback by the old man she saw in front of him. Long gone were the days when he was a skinny young boy with jet-black hair, instead what she saw was a slouching elderly man with a bit of a belly, little tufts of hair left on his hair and heavily reliant on a cane.

Noah arrived seconds later as Harry attempted to speak with his old professor, marvelling at the room he saw before him. Old tomes sat on shelves, though it seemed as if it was impossible to tell them apart. Mounds of paper lay on the Headmaster's desk with a toad perched right next to the heap and one by one, the papers flew into the air as the toad rolled his to tongue out each time in what seemed a very bizarre way of stamping sheets. Fascinated and perplexed as the young boy was, he turned to his Grampa who had barely noticed it all and was instead busy chatting with a woman in a portrait.

"Uh, gramps?" Noah called, getting the old man's attention immediately.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry took Noah's hand walking him toward the portrait to introduce his great-grandson to his former professor. "Woah!" the young boy exclaimed, instantly recognizing the woman from his Grampa's stories.

"You're Old McGonagall, aren't you?" he squealed, his face perking up.

"Old McGonagall?" the portrait replied sternly, adjusting her glasses and facing Harry.

"Potter, I can't help but wonder if that's the only perturbation you've made when you retell stories," she whipped, before turning to Noah.

"Your great-grandfather was never one for rules and I've been informed as much by my successors that his children and theirs after them sought to do everything in their power to keep the tradition alive and well. Gah, I wonder..." she said, curiously eying the boy before turning to Harry; she nodded, letting on a hint of a proud smile before leaving to go pet her kitten.

"Hello Harry," came a voice just behind them. Neville Longbottom walked into the room, his white hair ruffled, eyes sullen, holding a Chocolate Frog in his hand.

"Were you just standing there? Waiting for a dramatic entrance?" Harry pointed out laughing, walking in the same direction as his old friend.

"Ah, I took a few cues from Severus here in how to act theatrical at all times! And good golly, it works..." he pouted funnily as Noah watched, equal parts nervous and excited as Neville eyed him.

"Oh, and you must be Noah! Ah, I remember your mum Meera, she _adored _Herbology, " he greeted the boy warmly, sensing his nervousness as he made his way to his desk. Noah bobbled his head, unsure of what to say and looked towards his Grampa who simply smiled. "Would you like some candy, Noah? Let's see, what do we have? Welp, we're out of Chocolate Frogs but we do have round about everything else," the headmaster chucked, putting Noah at ease.

"Go on then," Harry encouraged, slowly following the boy's trail and making his way to a chair.

"How's the knees? And how's Ginny?" Neville asked, offering Noah a bag full of sweets.

"Gin's fine, she sends 'her love' or so to speak," Harry replied.

"Does she now? And what about the knee?"

"Knees? Well, they're as sharp as your eyes since I'm not at all struggling to walk, Nev," Harry sassed.

"You'd do well to remember it's Professor Longbottom now or is your memory failing you?" Neville jested as Harry finally sat.

"Why are you even here during summer?! Shouldn't you be off with Hannah?"

"Well, Professor Thornton is on leave for something urgent so I volunteered to check the Herbology O.W.L.s. It's certainly exhausting and well, Hannah's a bit mad as you can see why..." Neville revealed, relieving the toad of the stamping process.

Assuring Harry that there was nothing all that serious to worry about, he asked if he had considered his offer seriously leading to some hesitation on Harry's part. Neville even went so far as to announce to Noah that his great-grandfather would soon be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts only to be quickly shot down by Harry.

"So, you're declining then?" the headmaster asked, stroking his chin.

"Not quite, no! I'd certainly be happy to fill in once in a while. It'll help me 'stay on my feet' as Gin so eloquently put it," Harry reasoned.

"If it's you not wanting to stay apart from Ginny for the year, maybe she could take over Broom Flying! Professor Trant is looking to retire anyway," Neville suggested.

"So, let me get this straight, you'd rather retire a professor and then replace them with a woman who has been retired for decades?"

"No, it's just that I thought you two would want some fresh air. Plus, I hear the Ministry keeps bothering you, and speaking of which..." he handed Harry a letter bearing the Ministry seal.

"Kaldwin was here a few nights ago. You know, he could use some help from you! He's the most promising Minister we've had in years, Harry...years..."

Harry rolled his eyes before taking the letter, exhaling deeply, his reluctance on full display before finally saying, "I'll see what I can do but I'll tell you this much; after the whole Chimaera incident I'm glad I retired, I'd much rather wake next to Ginny for the rest of my life than keep risking it," he sighed.

"You were the one who got it situation all under control if I recall, Harry! Those young Aurors would have failed and you're not decrepit, none of us are. Hell, Luna and Rolf are still kicking it in Australia..."

"Give me some time to think it over, Nev! I can't just uproot it all in an instant. For Merlin's sake, this morning I forgot a rather simple spell," Harry said.

"I'm not putting you under pressure. Take all the time you want," he assured.

As the negotiation talk faded into them just chatting about the general state of things, Neville offered to give Noah a tour of the castle and the Herbology gardens, to which the young boy readily agreed.

"Will you come with us Grampa?"

Mulling over the thought of whether he should or not, he ultimately suggested that Noah go with Neville instead. Harry hadn't visited Hagrid's grave in quite some time now and instead thought he'd rather do that instead because doing both would certainly take a toll on him. "Be on your best behavior, okay?" Harry told him, patting him on the back before letting him go.

"Promise Gramps," the young boy said, hugging his great-grandfather.

"Don't worry I'll watch over him," Neville said as Harry waved them goodbye, smiling.

And just as the two left, Harry realized he forgot to grab his medicine from Noah, simply wondering just what is it that his wife was doing right now...

**NOTE: Please leave a review and offer some feedback. I'd genuinely love to know your thoughts on this considering this will be a long-fic.**

**(Also, Chapter 4 will begin with Ginny arriving in London with appearances from George and Lily and a whole lot more!!)**


	4. Cotswolds

Right after Harry and Noah departed, Ginny rushed straight outside as fast as she possibly could, although admittedly it wasn't all that fast. With her age-appropriate Swiftstar IX in tow, she found Evie and Kaira waiting for her, the older of the two brimming with joy at finally seeing her nana arrive. Evie was borrowing Ginny's old Nimbus that she stopped using a few months ago because the broom was getting a wee bit difficult to uncomfortable for her to use because of age.

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby," the old lady said, smiling and raising her eyebrows, eyeing the broom as she nodded smugly.

"Um, nana? Where's your cane?" Evie asked worriedly, holding her nana's hand for support.

"Cotswold's slightly far from London, sweetie! That cane will only be an inconvenience, I'll be just fine..." she said, clutching her back and her hips before continuing, "...just slightly slower..."

Kaira was to sit on Ginny's broom because she couldn't fly yet, though Evie was a bit reluctant to let the little girl fly with their nana because of her advanced age. "Nan, I can take her, it's fine really," she pleaded only to be met with a strict no. "Okay first off, you just think your nana's 'old' now and secondly, Kaira wants to come with me," Ginny smirked as Kaira beamed at her older sister who could do naught but just sigh and headed right towards her broom.

"Evie!!" Ginny called out, "You do remember our race, right?" she reminded, watching the young girl storm off.

"Nan, is that such a good idea? It would have been one thing if you were alone, but Kaira will annoy you throughout the flight, you won't be able to focus enough," Evie reasoned.

"Oh, pish-posh! I can handle it all just fine and Kaira is as behaved as can be, aren't you darling?" Ginny asked, and Kaira responded by clutching the old lady's fingers tighter yet.

"Well, you're on then!" Evie said with a sudden sense of competitiveness bursting awake inside her, though she did seem to realize that it was her nan she was going up against and that even at her age besting her wouldn't be as easy as she let on. She recalled how they'd play Shuntbumps when she was around Kaira's age and how she'd always lose to her nan, often being knocked right off the broom just as soon as she had reached a respectable altitude. Never had she actually won against her nana in any game played on a broom, not even after Ginny had taken upon herself to coach the girl on some truly helpful flying tactics that admittedly did help her gain an edge over her grampa and during school Quidditch.

"Bet ya 50 Galleons I cross the Thames first," Ginny smirked as she summoned her broom in her hand, making it zoom right past Evie, knocking the young girl off just as she was about to get on the Nimbus.

"50?!!" Evie roared, picking herself from the ground, "I don't have 50 Galleons, nan! Best I can do is 20 and even that is most of all my savings..."

Carefully studying the young girl's face for a solid whole minute, Ginny then proposed an alternate solution, "Well, um, in the very unlikely scenario of me losing, you get to keep the Galleons..."

"And what if you win?" Evie asked, looking visibly puzzled.

"Yeahhh about that...well, I'm pretty sure that you losing to an old woman like me is humiliation enough and I thrive on such indignities, soooo..." Ginny winked, teasing her great-granddaughter and savouring every moment of it. She had already decided that she was planning on losing because she knew that winning against her old nan would make Evie gleam with joy. And nevermind the fact that the young girl could certainly used the coin as savings for when she started her business, what with the 'business' being pretty much the main reason why they were headed to George's. However though, Ginny _did _plan on enjoying the race as much as she could despite having decided to lose.

Seething and determined as she was to prove herself, Evie kicked her broom hard, storming off only to be overtaken by her nana in a matter of seconds, all while Kaira looked on as she held tightly onto Ginny's waist and wondering just who to root for. In the end, the little girl simply decided that she was having the time of her life, flying at a lightning fast speed over the British countryside and trying to look past over the vast patches of verdant extending in all directions. The fragrance of berries and summer fruits soon filled the air making Kaira intensely happy and hoping that she had a wand of her own to summon it all.

"Nana, can we stop awhile, please?! Pleaseeeeee..." she yelled out, her voice cut off by the dashing of wind against the broom. Ginny couldn't quite make out just what the little girl was saying out even with her hearing aids on, "Not now, darling! Just hold me tight..." she yelled out, her voice far louder than was necessary though she didn't really realize it. Evie was quickly gaining on her as she suddenly decided to take a dive and urging Kaira to stay put as she gained more momentum on the broom, zooming faster than ever now. After a while, she decided to slow down for Evie's sake acting a wee bit exhausted so as to maintain her cover that she wasn't losing on purpose.

"Can't keep up with an old lady, eh?!" Ginny joked as she slowed down and Evie remained unfazed, pretending she never heard a word, her eyes set straight on the horizon. "You okay back there, baby?" the old woman turned to Kaira who just nodded excitedly, "What about you nan?!" the girl asked, her voice squealing with joy, having forgotten all about the fruits and the orchards.

In truth, Ginny wasn't all too sure how to answer because for one, she had wet herself because of the stress on her pelvic muscles because of which she was really glad that she had her incontinence briefs on. On the other hand, these days there was nothing that put her in a better mood than flying and she had finally stopped caring about her Ancient Age Flying Test results. She was now flying over a small Muggle town pulling the broom up so as to evade their sight and signaled Evie to do the same, both flying neck and neck, their brooms speeding as they headed deeper into Muggle territory.

"Evieeeeee, look at meeeee..." Kaira called out her older sister.

"Kaira, I'm really sorry but not now..." Evie replied, her sight unwavering as she pulled ahead. , Ginny realized that they were very close to London and decided that it was time for her to just kick back and simply watched her great-granddaughter head off. "Nana, what are you doing?!! Evie's getting ahead and we're slowing down...Nana?!!" Kaira blurted out, confused all of a sudden. It wouldn't them long to reach George and Angelina's place in Cotswolds now that they were close to the Thames, certainly time enough for her to stage a convincing defeat, so she simply turned the broom in another direction, steering right towards Diagon Alley.

"Nanaaa, we're going the wrong way, aren't we?"

"Ah yes, darling! Now tell me, would you fancy some ice-cream?" Ginny said, instantly delighting Kaira, as they landed quietly so as to ensure that any Muggles wouldn't notice any of their shenanigans.

As the Muggle world outside had changed from when she was a kid with incomprehensible yet sleek vehicle designs flying in the air, Ginny couldn't help but remark how the Muggles were also keeping up without magic. Her father would have been awestruck by a sight like this had he been alive, she thought. The Muggle dominated city was replete with buildings both symmetrical and asymmetrical, with trains zooming on tracks that could almost rival a broom and a pleasing white aesthetic that made it seem as if the London of yore never existed. But then again, she and Harry were indeed quite old now, it stood to reason that the city would have changed. She had always grown up listening to tales about how wizards loved to stick to their old roots, yet she couldn't help but also notice that how much the Wizarding World had also changed from when she was a young girl. Over the years, the Muggle concepts of "television" and "films" had become highly popular with the wizardkind after Amelie Bridges established the "British Wizarding Broadcasting Corporation" all the way back in 2064, almost 80 years after her grandfather had first tried to establish it, bewitching televisions so as to broadcast wizarding TV channels whilst also opening the first cinema for the wizards. The Wizarding World's fascination with cars ever since they since they began filling the roads in the early twentieth century had also become far easier to conceal now that the Muggle cars were also able to fly. In fact, not ten years back, Draco Malfoy was seen flying in a bewitched vintage Rolls Royce, causing a great furor among the purebloods and a seemingly endless Prophet-wide coverage.

Wizarding fashion had also evolved as the years went by yet it was still very much rooted in tradition. Velvet coats and jackets with dark colors were commonplace in the Ministry and public spaces, with cape-gowns in mauvish tones a very popular preference among witches and the wizards largely preferring deep teal or noir colors. Despite this, traditional wizard garb like cloaks and hats were very much in trend. Harry and Ginny hadn't quite taken to the current fashion trends, sticking to a more conservative era and would often have Lily advice them over how to still look sporty despite them rarely leaving their country residence now.

The Leaky Cauldron changed little over the years, however. When the streets of London were being re-designed, the bar's regulars performed a Mass Memory Charm lest they risked their favorite bar being flattened as a result of the Muggle construction plans and in turn, the pub imposed a "No Television" policy, despite television having become incredibly popular among wizards, arguing that Muggle creations were not welcome in the Cauldron and that it was only natural that wizards all over the world stay opposed to "technology".

As Ginny and Kaira entered the pub, Cliff the Barman greeted the old lady warmly, inevitably asking her about her husband. "Merlin, is that really you, Ginny Potter?" Cliff exclaimed, quite nearly choking on his drink. Ginny had always felt that he was older than both her and Harry's ages combined yet always so sprightly. After their kids had all left school and home, she and her husband would often drop in at the Cauldron after work, sometimes with Ron and Hermione too and yet now, it had been years since they even set foot in the pub.

"Hello there, Cliff!" she smiled, signaling no with her finger when asked what drink she would like.

"You sure? It's on the house...not everyday you meet an old regular of yours," he insisted as Ginny reaffirmed that she didn't want a drink. "Just brought little Kaira here for some ice-cream..." she said, before making Kaira say hello.

The old barman smiled as warmly as ever before raising his eyes, "Your granddaughter, eh?!"

"_Great-granddaugther actually_..." she corrected as they both smiled and nodded with Ginny taking his leave and hurrying Kaira along, before promising Cliff that she would visit soon with Harry. "Yeah, you said that the last time too..." he chuckled, as they left.

"Nana, will Grandma Lily be at her store right now?!" Kaira asked. "Ah yes, I suppose so but she'll be busy now, we'll come visit her with your sister in the afternoon, how's that sound? Now let's just go get you your ice-cream now..." Ginny suggested, taking the little girl along as the bricks moved and allowed them to enter Diagon Alley.

Over the years, Diagon Alley became home to an increasingly staggering number of new businesses including those owned by house-elves. 'The Toorey Auction House' owned by Lolpey, a house-elf set who was reluctantly set free by his master after failing to comply with Ministry standards of domestic treatment of house-elves, had become popular for auctioning off the illegal properties of wizards seized by the authorities. Wizarding films were now sold at the 'Pratoreum' as magical photographs, making use of a more advanced form of developing solution. Among the plethora of new attractions were also street vendors selling street delicacies from throughout the world, market stalls with meats and fruits hanging from their awnings, all while Kaira chased after some bubbles that Ginny had conjured by simply blowing at the tip of her wand.

Her knees weren't as bad as she had expected that they'd be today and in fact, she was doing just fine without her. Once they finally got to Florean Frotescue's for Kaira's ice-cream, she realized that they been a bit too liberal with time, so as Kaira devoured her double-scooped chocolate raspberry ice-cream, they set off on the broom.

"Nana, do you want to try that Bertie-Bott's Every Flavored Ice-Cream?!!!" Kaira asked, her face covered in chocolate as she licked the ice-cream.

"Ewww, no! What's gotten into you?" Ginny laughed, as they headed off.

The Cotswolds Hills were once a mostly Muggle populated area yet with the passage of time, they weren't all that many people around, a place that Angelina felt was best for a peaceful retirement, though of course age wouldn't ever really stop George's antics. Just as Ginny geared to land, she saw Evie waiting for her and so utterly pleased with herself that Ginny wondered what if she ever really find out the truth.

"Um, just where were you two? Nan, I was kinda worried, you know..."

"Worried? I thought you'd at least have a smidge of pride on you...I mean, you won! All these years and you _finally _won...can only imagine how that must feel like..." Ginny winked, helping Kaira off the broom as Evie grinned before turning slightly serious, "Your knees okay, nan?!"

"As sprightly as can be...for now. They'll _probably _be sore by the time we get home," she thought as they finally made their way inside. The house was a very spacious stone cottage overlooking the hills, surrounded by a massive field whose grass remained unfazed by the cool summer breeze. George had still running been running Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes himself until a few years ago, despite Angelina persuading him to stop after his third stroke, finally relenting after he started using his self-enchanted wheelchair to go about his work, though she'd rather that he stopped decades ago. Of course, George understood her concerns and started working from home more and more, spending his days in the care of his wife until finally agreeing to stop designing new products when one morning he had one of his "Weasley's Bath Plasmids" accidentally melt the tub and lead him to breaking his hip.

As they entered the lawn, Angelina soon apparated onto the front porch, baffling Ginny. Before she even had a chance to speak up, she wrapped her in a warm hug before turning to the kids and holding them in a tender embrace. Ginny was taken aback at how well Angelina could still manage apparation when she and Harry had given up on it years ago out of worry that they'll end up hurting themselves while at it. With age though, Angelina opted to curl her white hair and looked as elegant as a woman her age possibly could, her body still as athletically built as it had been in her youth.

"You're still apparating? Wow..." Ginny said in awe, "It's all just about balancing yourself, Gin. Nothing more..." Angelina assured her, her crow's feet widening as she smiled. "Evie, he's upstairs just waiting for you! Run down once you're done talking shop, okay?" she winked at Evie, taking Kaira off Ginny's arms leading her into the living room. The television was on, airing some drama about medieval wizards meddling with time, though Angelina had long forgotten about it and once Kaira got wind of it, immediately rushed to see her favorite show about a young witch blending herself in the Muggle world because it'd been while since she last saw it, since Harry and Ginny didn't really own a television themselves.

"Auntie Angie, do you have more ice-cream?"

"More?" Angelina asked, wrinkling her forehead only for Ginny to chime in, "Long story..." she said taking a seat right beside her sister-in-law.

"How is he now?! It's been months since I last saw him..." Ginny sighed.

"The wheelchair has certainly been helpful, he's even enchanted to make it hover!" Angelina laughed before proceeding to admit that it had been a bit of a mild annoyance at times. She then assured her sister-in-law that he was just fine, reminding her that his health was only getting better from here on. "And how about you then?" Ginny asked, grabbing Angelina's hand. "Not too bad, if I may so. I mean, back's a little rough at times but what can you really do about that?" she said, sipping some tea as the old ladies then chatted about their husbands and just life in general. Ginny talked at length about how Harry had finally started taking his health seriously and of their times at the Ministry and how she met Cliff the Barman after all these years and then Angelina told her of how George had been wanting to go to Japan for some time.

"Japan? Why Japan all of a sudden?!" Ginny scratched her head.

"He wants to study those ghost-umbrella things they have there, 'Kasa-obaka' they're called, I believe. He reckons he has a fun new idea for a product and for once, I'm on board if I'm honest. It'll be a nice little vacation, no?" Angelina revealed, summoning her reading glasses and putting them on, showing Ginny a brochure with a moving photograph of wizards flying past Mount Fuji and then of some Kasa-obaka posing with the tourists, their tongues sticking out from their umbrella torso among various other colorful sights which got Ginny thinking. "Japan, huh?" she thought as the conversation then moved to them talking about the kids and before long it was almost noon. George came down hovering on his wheelchair with Evie perched on to its right-side handle, both seemingly having the time of their lives as they settled for lunch.

"Hello there, Gin, how are your dentures?" George joked, as Ginny kissed his cheek before giving him a deadpan stare and lowering her face which was basically her telling her older brother off and to drop the stupid small talk. Kaira was still glued to the couch watching that show of hers, and wouldn't really listen to Ginny's calls so Evie volunteered, picking up her baby sister in her arms and dropping her right onto a chair for lunch. "Kaira, you'll get to do what you want _after _you're done with lunch, okay? AFTER LUNCH, do you understand?" to which the little girl simply nodded reluctantly making a long face, unfazed even as Evie pecked her cheek.

Ginny removed her dentures, putting them in a glass of water as she picked up spoon, slightly bothered by her arthritis as she blew on her soup while those in the room with perfect teeth feasted on lamb instead. Once done with her meal she excused herself to change her incontinence briefs and wash herself which admittedly took her a while, her back finally starting to take a toll on her. By the time she returned and put her dentures back in, she screamed in agony once she realized that George had bewitched them to have fangs only to chase her brother down as fast as she possibly could, all while Angelina and Evie grabbed and calmed the old lady down.

It took her the whole of the afternoon to stop being mad when she wondered if Harry had taken his heart medicine yet...

**NOTE: Thank you so much for reading my story. Really would appreciate some reviews or any feedback you guys have to offer me, especially on what you think of my world-building.**


End file.
